


Pumpkin

by ImWatchingTheMagician



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWatchingTheMagician/pseuds/ImWatchingTheMagician
Summary: Little ficlet inspired by fan art of Msrpolaroidproject on Tumblr.*Not a native English speaker*





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlet inspired by fan art of Msrpolaroidproject on Tumblr.  
> *Not a native English speaker*

“No wild running in the field!” Peter Siegel yells.  
“Rosalind, careful!” Scully sees the little girl running. Scully is already squeezing her eyes, like somehow that will prevent the inevitable. 

“Hey hey little bear” Mulder scoops the girl up, before she can release her –almost- 2 year old destructive behavior on Siegel’s pumpkins. “Daddy” she happily whispers while she flings her arms around him.

Scully can feel the farmer’s eyes on her back. She turns around and sheepishly smiles “sorry”!  
“Let’s go girls! Let’s pick a pumpkin.“ He pulls Scully close and lets his hand rest on her shoulder. He seems so happy and content.  
This makes Scully’s heart a little weak. She knows that this certainly wasn’t a tradition for the Mulder Family. 

The three of them walk towards the end of the field. The sun is everything you desire from the October sun. Not too hot, but a welcome warm feeling on your face. That time of year to truly enjoy and appreciate it. 

“So what do we think of this one?” Scully points at a pumpkin.  
“Perfect” Mulder says. He smiles at her, cups her face and kisses her.  
Rosalind grateful accepts the 5 seconds without the parental control and takes off.

“Should we stop her Scully?”  
“Well you heard the farmer, no wild running in the field.”  
“But… is that considered wild running?”  
They both watch Rosalind trotting through the field.  
“You are right Mulder, but you know as well as I do, that in about 10 seconds god knows what will happen.” 

She firmly walks –no running- to her daughter.  
“Mommy pumky”  
“You want this one Rosalind?” Scully picks it up. “This one is also perfect”. The girl claps her little hands. “Daddy, look look”.

As Mulder catches up with them, he can’t resist taking a picture of Scully. He likes how the October sun makes her hair look.


End file.
